1. Field of the Invention
Body hoist accessories
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term hanger's anterior attachment site (4) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to anterior attachment site (4) or merely attachment site (4). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term emplace or any of its forms when used in this application means the joining of two objects or parts so as to unite them in a reasonably easily removable way, such as the connection of a body sling connector to a sling connection pin (13), ante. The word emplace is also consistent in meaning with the word "detachable" as occasionally used in connection parlance but not in this application, since it is derived from the root attach. The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Employment of the words connect or join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of both in a more general way.
The antonyms anterior and posterior herein when applied to an invention member, are intended to designate a part thereof with reference to a human subject (100) using the invention. Thus, the anterior end (17) of the seat (1, described ante) is that at the front of the subject (100) using it and the posterior end (18) is that which is behind him or her. The antonyms proximate and distal are intended to have dispositional reference of a point with reference to the hoist's mast (56, described ante). The antonyms inward and outward and any of their word forms are also employed with reference to the mast (56). The anterior end of the seat (1) is, then, also the proximate or inward end, thereof since it is nearer the mast (56) than the posterior or outward end thereof (1), which is also more distal the mast (56).
The term debilitated, herein is meant to include not only a paraplegic, but an invalid such as a hospital, nursing home or home health care patient who has limited or no ability to use the lower part of the body.
A conventional or prior art body hoist, typically and by definition herein, is a device comprised of a hoist mast (56), a cantilevered load arm (51) suspended outward from it (56), a stabilizing base and operative means for raising and lowering the load. While there are models suspended from a ceiling and operable upon a system of overhead rails from which the mast extends downwards, they are most often situated and operate upon a floor.
The operative means of elevational control may comprise nothing more than a hand crank and suitable gearing to raise and lower the load arm (51). More recently, motorized means have been substituted for the manual crank. The base is constructed so as to provide stability to a load suspended from a sling attachment site (52) at the load arm's (51) distal end--that is, that farthest from the hoist mast (56) from which it (51) extends.
Any reference to a hoist's cantilevered load arm (51) herein requires that it (51) be capable of being operatively raised and lowered in one manner or another. Hoists comprising a load arm (51) whose direction of movement is limited to vertically up and down along the mast (56) exist. Another existing hoist structure raises and lowers the distal end of the load arm (51) pivotably from the mast (56), describing an arc over the range of the angles subtended. The angular range from horizontal is designated .beta., discussed further ante. The hoist whose load arm (51) is capable of solely vertical elevational movements, as distinguished from those which may be made pivotably, requires that the mast (56) extend higher to allow sufficient clearance from the floor for a sling hung from the arm (51).
The sling is itself typically comprised of strong fabric or netting in which the subject (100) is enclosed and supported. The means of suspension often comprise connectors to the attachment site (52) such as chain work and snap hooks. Generally, the sling may be rotated or twisted to manipulate the orientation of the subject's body. In some instances, a sling is vital to raising a fallen subject.
Suspension of the subject (100) in cantilever fashion presents a tipping hazard which must be overcome in the hoist's design. Stability has been addressed in various ways. Most directly, that objective has been met by making the base heavy enough to overcome leverage exerted by the load. Sometimes the hoist has been constructed with means to fasten it to a hook in the floor proximate the area of care. Base frame limbs (57) also have been extended along the floor to create an area within which it is intended the center of gravity of the load above be aligned (81). The limbs (57) have sometimes been constructed so as to provide for a rectangular area (81). They (57) have also been made to extend straightly from the mast (56) at angles forming a triangle (81) for support. Castored wheels (58) disposed beneath the base limbs (57) to enhance hoist mobility have been situated at their proximate (60) and distal (59) extremities because of the tipping leverage exerted against the points the wheels (58) contact the floor. Provision of a suitable area of base stability (81) has been the object of all of those measures.
The space beneath the attachment site (52) of any hoist must permit moving the sling close to places useful for the subject's (100) care such as a chair, bed, toilet stool, bathtub and other confining places. More recently, the base limbs (57) with reference to one another have been made adjustable so as to permit operation of the hoist in such locations. However, spreading the base frame limbs (57) too widely shortens the distance across the center of gravity to the area of stability's (81) distal perimeter, thereby altering the leverage factor and making the hoist more apt to tip. There are, therefore, practical limits to the degree the limbs may be spread.
The operational controls for the hoist may be situated within reach of any subject (100) capable of using them. In any instance in which such construction presents the subject (100) a significant safety hazard, however, the controls should be situated out of his (100) or her (100) reach.
Devices to assist the debilitated are varied in structure and function. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,593 issued to Sumrall consists of a wheeled framework with means to lift the subject (100) and his or her seat pad from and permit the withdrawal of a wheelchair, wheeling subject (100) and pad into position for reseating inside an automobile. The structure includes an upper support for the subject (100) to lean upon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,555 issued to Johansson, et al features an automatic shut-off mechanism for a battery driven jack which lifts and lowers a seated subject (100). U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,538 issued to James employs a chair seat with focus upon light weight construction made possible by relocating a battery driven motor from the top to the bottom of a detachable column. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,410 issued to Lassmann, et al illustrates a seat cantilevered from a vertically rotatable column extending from a base which may be anchored to the floor. The seat may be raised or lowered and may itself be repositioned by rotating it upon a horizontal axis and moving its backrest along a slide bar. U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,916 issued to James comprises a legless chair cantilevered from a column along which it may be raised and lowered and around which it may be rotated. U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,974 issued to Johansson features a seat insertable between the legs from the subject's front and includes elbow rests and means to support the feet for complete body support. The control for raising and lowering the seat along its mast (56) is located within reach of the subject (100). There is no provision for a sling, however. U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,880 issued to Van Rhyn comprises a device operable by the subject (100) with plates which simultaneously support the buttocks from behind and knees from the front as he (100) or she (100) arises from seated to standing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,104 issued to Van Gerven illustrates a frame with appendages which hook under the subject's (100) thighs and shoulders in selected positions to orient the subject (100) in either a sitting or semireclining position, primarily to permit the feet to clear the edge of a bathtub for placement therein.
All of the foregoing feature in common a seat (1) which may be raised and lowered or otherwise repositioned. Only the Johansson body hoist shares with applicant's invention the function of insertion and withdrawal of a seat (1) from the front between the subject's (100) legs. However, the Johansson device differs not only in excluding sling connection means but in providing support to the subject's (100) feet during transport. The subject (100) must, therefore, be situated passively in seated posture and transported without having the legs extended to the floor as one may do when posture is erect. The Johansson device also differs from some embodiments of applicant's invention in requiring that elevational adjustment of the load arm (100) be limited to directly vertical, as distinguished from vertically pivotable, ante.
There is a need in transport of permitting the subject (100) to be oriented seated erectly, as though standing, thereby providing a measure of psychic benefit not possible when he (100) or she (100) is postured cramped, bent over or in a lying position. It has been recognized that a man or woman who stands or sits erectly expresses proud demeanor and derives a beneficial measure of health from the experience. It is often a debilitated human's demoralization which impairs him or her the most.
This application, ante, describes a device which simultaneously provides a subject (100) with both upper and lower torso lifting force. Some human subjects, some quadriplegics for example, do not tolerate well being lifted in a manner such that part of the lifting force is applied beneath the armpits. There is, therefore, a need for a device which provides not only for such two point lifting but a sling as well as a lifting alternative.
There is a further need of allowing foot-to-floor contact for the subject (100), permitting him (100) or her (100), if able, to participate with the attendant in transport. It may also provide a degree of rehabilitation and exercise. At a minimum, however, foot-to-floor contact permits the subject (100) to cooperate even passively with the attendant by providing a degree of stability during transport not otherwise available. Those needs or objectives thus far remain unaddressed in the prior art.